


Where it's safe to love (safe to live)

by loveless_klark



Series: To love, to live [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Polyamory, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Slightly dubious consent, at least braven is, just in case, like not in a sexual way but you know, not clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: Bellamy and Raven are in love.With each other? Of course. But also with Clarke.And when said blonde drives herself into exhaustion, it presents an unexpected opportunity for the three of them.~Just fluff. Cuddles and fluff~
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes
Series: To love, to live [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801423
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Where it's safe to love (safe to live)

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I usually write clexa works but I ran out of clexa snuggle fics and moved on to a more wide range and have now fallen in love with this pairing (is it a pairing if it has three people? idk) so I'm writing some fluff for them.
> 
> I haven't posted in a while, I know, _oops,_ but I've had no motivation to write. Actually, that's not true, I'm working on another oneshot right now that _will_ get finished, but it's a big one and I needed a break from it.
> 
> So, presenting raw, unedited bravenlarke (that's the ship name, right?) fluff.

“Alright, you’re good to go.”

Bellamy rolled his shoulder, newly popped back into place by the hands of a certain blonde. Clarke swatted at him. “Don’t do that. Just go easy on that arm for a few days and you’ll be good as new.”

“Whatever the princess says,” he said, watching her roll her eyes with fondness. Despite his original hatred of her, anyone could clearly see that she was dear to him.

They’d never guess he was in love with her, though.

Of course they wouldn’t. He had Raven. And he loved her, too. It was a mutual thing. One he was thankful Raven shared. They’d spent nights tucked in their bed, whispering soft words of how the younger girl would fit in with them. How they’d cram on top of the little mattress that just barely fit the two of them, imagining how it would feel to be subject to her romanticism. Though they didn’t like to talk about it, Bellamy had seen how she’d been with Finn, before knowing he was already taken. Apparently there wasn’t much open affection between the two of them, but they’d both been subject to more than a few hugs from her. When she wasn’t leading a group of hardened criminals into war, she could be incredibly doting.

He’s brought back by Clarke patting his arm. “Just get some rest for today. You can get back into guard rotations tomorrow.”

“You need to rest, too.” It wasn’t a lie. He’d seen very little of her recently, all her time spent helping in the med bay. She was visibly exhausted. There were bags under her eyes, her skin paler than normal, eyes covered by a slight fog that she often shook off. She obviously hadn’t been sleeping. Nor eating, if he knew anything about her.

“What?” Clarke shook her head, cleaning up the materials she’d used to wrap some of his more minor injuries. “No, I don’t have time.”

“Clarke, you’re exhausted. It’s plain as day.” She curled her lip like the idea was mortifying. “You need to  _ sleep _ .”

“I’ll sleep when this bay is empty.”

“We both know that’s not going to happen.” He turned to sit on the edge of the bed. “You can’t treat people if you pass out.”

“It won’t get to that.”

“So you admit you haven’t been sleeping,” Bellamy responded, watching her scowl. “Just take a break.”

“I don’t need one.”

Now they were just going in circles. He pursed his lips. “How about a deal.”

That caught her attention. She looked at him expectantly.

“You come with me and spend some time outside of the med bay.” She was already opening her mouth to protest, so he quickly pressed on. “Your mom and Jackson can handle operations for a little bit. It doesn’t have to be long. Just an hour or so.”

She looked apathetic, but he could tell she was tempted. “I’m not sure- “

“Clarke.” She glanced at his face and he knew he’d won as she deflated. He stood as she grumbled about annoying friends and persistent assholes and grabbed her by the wrist, not even letting her finish putting everything away. She followed obediently. 

Inside the room he shared with Raven, he sat her down on the bed, grabbing a canteen of water they kept inside. Already here, she listened to this demand, too, taking a long drink of the water. She shifted over as he moved to sit down next to her.

They began with a good amount of space between them, Clarke still stiff and reluctant, but as Bellamy began to talk, telling stories of him and Octavia growing up, the games they would play, how much she adored his mythology stories, she relaxed. It was slow. Her muscles unwinded one by one until she sank deep into the mattress, or at least as deep as the ratty thing would allow her. 

“Tell me the stories,” she muttered, leaning into his side. “The ones you told Octavia.”

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Any one you want to hear?”

“You named Octavia after a myth, right?” She pulled her legs up closer to her chest. “Tell me that one.”

So he began to speak, watching her become more and more droopy as time went on until her entire body sagged into him. His hand rubbed up and down her arm, and he lowered his voice until her head lolled sleepily against his shoulder. 

Clarke’s eyes flickered closed, her body heavy, days of almost no sleep catching up to her in this one moment. Bellamy’s tone next to her, his shoulders rising slightly with each breath, lulled her deeper and deeper away from the world.

Bellamy couldn’t help the affectionate smile that spread across his face as he watched her, feeling a spike of amusement as she let out a soft snore. He tucked her closer into his side and pressed his lips against the crown of her head. “Sleep tight, princess.”  _ God knows you need it. _

Glancing at the watch they’d placed beside the bed as a clock, he reached over to grab a book, one of the few he’d smuggled from their measly collection. Raven would be back soon. He’d wait for her. Twining his fingers into Clarke’s sun-bright hair, he settled in.

When the door finally opened, Bellamy was half in a doze, Clarke’s rhythmic snores and her breath washing steadily over his skin easily pulling him down. He blinked awake as Raven kicked her shoes off, setting her bag down on the table with a loud  _ thump _ . He winced, glancing at the blonde, but was pleasantly surprised to find she barely twitched. Raven looked over at him and he could see the confusion clear on her face.

He chuckled. “You know how she is. Not taking care of herself.”

She scoffed, leaning forward to give him a peck and sitting down at the end of the bed, fiddling with the straps on her brace. “So what, you manhandled her into our bed?”

He chuckled. “No, but it definitely wasn’t her plan to stay for more than an hour.”

Raven snorted, quickly changing from her grease-covered clothes. She pulled herself onto the bed, careful of her bad leg, kneeling in front of the passed-out girl. Brushing a couple loose strands of hair back garnered no reaction. The brunette huffed, a smile spreading over her face. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her sleep this soundly.”

“You mean the few times we’ve actually seen her sleep?” Bellamy turned his eyes to the younger girl, Raven crawling over to curl up into her side. He felt a burst of affection for both women, so strong and steady and so  _ his _ . 

Bellamy moved to that he was no longer propped up against the head, pulling Clarke down to lie next to him. She snuffled, nuzzling into his shoulder, hands gripping his arm. Raven pressed her chest against Clarke’s spine, meeting Bellamy’s gaze over tousled blonde locks. They shared a grin with each other.

Maybe, finally, they could all get some rest.

_ ~ _

Clarke blinked awake to light burning her eyelids.

It took her a moment to recognize where she was, but as soon as she did she jerked up. An annoyed grumble from beside her made her finally register the heat on both sides, body heat.

She shifted to climb over Bellamy, but his arm caught her, dragging her back down to the mattress. He didn’t even bother opening his eyes. She hissed, trying to shake him off. “Bellamy! Let me go!”

He blearily opened his eyes, only pulling her harder into the bed. “You’re staying.”

“I can’t!” Her mind flew over all the possible things that could’ve gone wrong while she was tucked away here. “I need to get back to the med bay.”

“You need to take care of yourself.”

“I’m fine!” She protested. “Stop worrying about me.”

“I’ll stop worrying when you stop ignoring your own needs.”

Clarke grunted, pushing against his arm. “Bellamy- “

From the other side of the bed, Raven growled, rolling over to flop down on top of Clarke. She buried her face in the blonde’s neck, ignoring the stunned expression on her face. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

Clarke wanted to argue, but the sleepy warmth that was surrounding her felt  _ so good _ , and her admittedly weary body was furious at leaving the cocoon she found herself in. So she just sighed, curling both arms around the body atop her and nuzzling into brown hair. Beside them, Bellamy wrapped around them both, pressing a kiss to Raven’s cheek, and then Clarke’s. Already half on the verge of unconsciousness, she only hummed in agreement, eyes slipping closed.

They could deal without her for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt? Want to chat? Visit me on Tumblr at [lovelessdyke](https://lovelessdyke.tumblr.com)


End file.
